A moment together
by Winter traene
Summary: They had not seen each other for several months. After each telephone call, Kuroko wanted to be closer with his lover. Maybe fate would soon give him that opportunity? Oneshot.


**A/N: this is my first story. It's a bit angst, romance and fluff. I hope you will enjoy it. Plese read and review.**

 **Beta by: Vieux.**

Tetsuya was definitely excited; he felt his palms became sweaty. From time to time, he looked at the computer screen, but immediatelly looked away. He felt how fast his heart was beating in his chest, as if it would jump and burst out at any time. He couldn`t stop worrying. He was waiting for a video call, which he just could not miss.  
The next second, an image appeared on his screen.

Kuroko saw a guy with the short red hair that he loved so much. Heterochromatic eyes looked hypnotizing; it was impossible to hide anything from them. For their owner, everything was an open book. Kuroko saw that the guy looked older since their last meeting. Now he was not a teenage anymore- he was a real man.

A tense silence fell over them for a few minutes. They looked at each other and Tetsuya finally decided to start a conversation, but suddenly realized that all words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat.

"I..." The bluenette stumbled. His voice sounded unusual and strange.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, I missed you," He managed to say. Tears were beginning to well in his blue eyes.

After several months of rare phone calls and occasional text messages, they were finally able to see each other. And yet, Tetsuya regretted it. All this time, he felt as if a piece of his soul had disappeared with Seijuurou, travelling through other cities several hundred miles away, as if someone had torn off some of his heart. All this time he had felt incredible lonely, so desperately wanting to meet his boyfriend.

"You look thinner. Probably because the only thing you ate was your favourite milkshakes."

The bluenette would never have thought that cold and cruel Akashi Seijuurou would actually be such a kind and caring boyfriend.

"Don`t be silent. I`m starting to think that you don`t glad to see me." The redhead said, faking a look of hurt.

"Sorry, I'm really happy to see you. Please come back. I'm waiting for you."

Akashi froze for a moment. He closed his mouth into a sad little smile and nodded. In the latest months, everything had been hard, but the hardest thing was Tetsu. Seijuro thought that he seemed even paler than usual- his body had grown thin, under eyes black bags, and the cute cheeks of his lover, which gave him an incredible similarity with the characteristics of a child, almost completely gone. He knew for sure that Tetsuya couldn't have slept much. Mainly because living together, he constantly woke up, when Akashi moved away somewhere else.

"I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

Their conversation lasted another few minutes before the red head finally sent his lover to bed. Tetsuya felt much calmer, though he still felt an inexplicable heaviness in his chest after the short conversation.

* * *

 **A few days later:**

Tetsuya woke up early in the morning with a strange feeling, as if should happen- something unexpected. He racked his brain for ideas on what it could be, but nothing weird came to mind, so he just tried not to pay that feeling any attention. All day he tried to finish his work, but even reading his favourite book along with a hot cup of coffee couldn't remedy his concentration difficulties. The lack of messages from Akashi only intensified the feelings of worry. They used to chat almost the entire day, but Akashi blamed his periodic absence on some sort of 'urgent business'. Apparently a few problems arose in recent paperwork? Something along the lines of that.

In the evening, Kuroko could not find any peace in his busy mind. He tried everything to distract himself from bad thoughts, but they continued to swarm in his brain. A second cup of hot coffee served to bring him no benefits. It was like he was going to make some important speech before a large audience. Quietly sighing, Kuroko sat down on the chair. The clock was about to strike eleven, and he would normally be in bed at this time… Except every time he tried to sleep, he constantly tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable place. The bed seemed so cold that even the blankets didn't help, so he decided to wander around the house.

An unexpected ring at the door made him flinch in surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he honestly debated just not opening the door, but after a few minutes of quiet tapping he broke down and went to open it. He paused, staring as on the threshold stood his mysterious night-time visitor. Kuroko could hardly believe his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand and stepped back. Standing before him was Akashi with a small bag in her hand and a small box with holes.

"Akashi-kun..."

The red head entered the house, put the bag on the floor, and, not giving his boyfriend even a second to recover, held him in his arms. He smiled, closed his eyes, inhaled the smell of Kuroko as he put his chin on top of him.

To Kuroko it all seemed to be just a little bit unreal, because a few days ago they were talking on Skype, and lover haven't even informed him about what was going to come, and today he is at home, and they stand in the hallway and hug. He thought that it was all a dream; he just fell asleep in the living room, and now, if he were to open his eyes, he would wake up in an empty house where the silence was broken only by the ticking of the clock measured.

Akashi lifted his face and examined Kuroko.

"I`m here," said redhead firmly. For several minutes, he stared into his favourite blue eyes, and caressed their owner's cheek, moving closer to his face so that their foreheads touched.

At this point, Kuroko heard a strange rustling and yapping coming out of the box.

"What is it?" He inquired in surprise, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I have a little surprise for you. I found him at the shelter and decided that you'd like it." Akashi smiled.

Tetsuya squatted down next to the box, opened it, and saw a black-and-white puppy, sitting inside. It happily barked. Smiling, he pulled dog out of the box, examining he before looking up and thanking his lover.

* * *

They lay in bed embracing each other tightly. Kuroko completely forgot about being tired, despite not sleeping much the night before. He was more overjoyed that they were together now- Seijuurou lay beside him, holding him in his arms. At the other end of the bed, their new puppy lay curled up with his tail tucked in to stay warm.

"What do you want to name him? Have you thought about it?" Asked the redhead.

"Not yet.." Kuroko murmured, rubbing the puppy's head.

"He looks like you. Let's call him Tetsuya?" Akashi offered, smiling.

"Akashi-kun, that's not very funny. I don't look like a dog," Kuroko half-whined, half-muttered.

"I'm not kidding," Akashi said seriously. "You two do look quite similar. You're both so innocent and cute like angels. You can ask anyone."

"So you're suggesting that we should call him by my name?" he raised an eyebrow, still not believing the words of a lover.

"Yes."

"Maybe we'd better call him Akashi instead?"

"Never." Seijuurou said. He turned towards his lover began to tickle him. Tetsuya laughed quietly and tried to get out of Akashi's firm grasp, but it didn't work. The next moment, their eyes met. Akashi closed the small distance between them and kissed him.


End file.
